Tell her Tonight
by Dove dubs
Summary: -50 prompts. 1 sentence each- Takes place after events of AC


AN: *cheers* Yay, I've completed 50 prompts. ....kind of.

This helps my pride.

Hope you guys all enjoy.

* * *

**#01 – Beckon**

It took him some effort, but Cloud finally managed to calm his racing heart and walked casually into the bedroom, even while Tifa lifted a finger and beckoned wickedly underneath the covers.

**#02 - Waltz**

She wasn't like most girls; she never waltzed into a room batting her eyelashes or flipped her hair with a loud giggle, instead she comes in with her sweet smile and every time she commands his full attention.

**#03 – Wish**

Tifa was upset when Cloud left Nibelheim to join SOLDIER, but nothing could stop her from creeping out of the house every night to the old well and making a wish, only one and always the same: to bring her hero back home safely.

**#04****- Wonder**

He didn't think it was possible for his temperature to rise even higher and was indeed, alarmed, when all of a sudden he felt his cheeks burn, biting back a yelp as Tifa leaned over to feed him soup, and wondered if this was the end.

**#05 – Famous**

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, you'll see." Cloud said gently, thrusting his pinky forward to secure their promise; Tifa smiled bravely and wrapped her finger around his, pushing back a retort at those famous last words.

**#06 – Just**

For all their furtive glances and late night rendevouz, it just didn't impress the kids so after two days of their official announcement, Marlene turned to Denzel and in complete sync with the boy, told the pair in a bored tone "Get a room."; Cloud secretly couldn't agree more.

**#07 – Whimsy**

When Tifa's sense of whimsy overwhelms her common sense, Cloud knows better than to object and so suffering a sigh, settles himself comfortably in bed and waits for the icing to arrive.

**#08 - Waste**

"What a waste," Tifa whined at the blunt knife, giving it a good thwack on the chopping board before tossing it into the trash; Cloud raised his eyebrow then slowly and _very quietly_ inched backwards.

**#09 - Shiver **

"I still don't see why I can't have the whiskey," Cloud grumbled, shivering near the fireplace, while an unsympathetic Tifa rolled her eyes and handed her man another glass of warm milk and plate of ginger cookies.

**#10 - War**

The stakes were set, the air around them sizzled with tension when their gaze clashed in a intense battle of wills, their right hands locked tight and together they chanted, "One two three four, I declare a thumb war."

**#11 – Wedding**

It happened on a normal afternoon, during their walk home for grocery shopping, when the tiny prayer Tifa nursed in her heart quivered: while passing by a bridal shop Marlene poked her arm to get her attention, nodded at Cloud, and declared in a loud voice she would make the prettiest flower girl at their wedding.

**#12 – Shout**

Tifa never intended to shout, it was quite unladylike and probably startled the neighboring tables not to mention Cloud, but when the blonde slowly dropped down on one knee, it was instinctual and the answer simply burst out of her throat, "YES!"

**#13 – Ribbon**

When the party was over and all the guests had left, Cloud hid his disappointment at not receiving a gift from Tifa, and climbed tiredly into bed only to discover a certain someone, who'd tied a ribbon around her hair, had arrived there first; needless to say, it was the best birthday night ever.

**#14 – Blessing**

Trying to meet the gaze of the old grizzled master when the appropriate time came was like staring into the jaws of a Bahamut, large and terrifying, still, a single touch was more than enough to bring him down to his senses and swallowing thickly, he spoke with more confidence than he felt, "We came here today to ask for your blessing.."

**#15 – Bias**

Shocked, Cloud spat the wine out and turned sheepishly at Reeve, admitting maybe perhaps he _did _possess a kind of bias for a girl and no, a rowdy night out on the town with just the boys, even with all expenses paid for, was completely unnecessary.

**#16 - Silent**

Following two hours of absolute straight silence Cloud finally caved in first and mumbled sulkily, "There really is no purpose to this game."

**#17 – Important**

The first time Cloud tried making dinner on his own, he learned a very important lesson: never take your eyes off the stove to go tinkering on your bike or else, even burning the dinner becomes the least of your problems when you've melted the little plastic knobs off the machine.

**#18 – Breathe**

After a particularly difficult day of work, Tifa was always happy to know there was a warm pair of arms and a firm, flat chest to sleep all her troubles away on and help her breathe again.

**#19 – Broken**

A loud _crack_ and Cloud could almost feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising as Tifa whipped around, made a beeline for the dishwasher, yanked the door open and gave a frustrated howl when she lifted a broken china plate.

**#20 – Topic**

Cloud told everybody else it was natural but only Tifa knew _exactly_ how long he spent each morning doing his hair, trying to get that single solitary hunk of bangs to spike just so, and constantly sweated bullets whenever the topic of hair products came up.

**#21 - Belief**

Although Cloud often doubted himself and his abilities, if there was one thing he was allowed to stake his life upon, it was how much stronger he felt when Tifa voiced her belief in him through her words, her actions, her pride, and her love.

**#22 – Balloon**

Tifa elbowed Cloud lightly in the ribs, meanwhile clutching a hand down her side, her shoulders still heaving with laughter prompted him to take his cue and suck in another breath from the balloon to squeak out the song, _"Macho, Macho Man_."

**#23 – Balcony**

Originally their house had no balcony but since Tifa was determined to have one, if only to reenact the scene from her favorite play, even Cloud knew it was wiser to yield to her demands.

**#24 - Bane**

How could one set of lips be both the bane and betterment of his existence?

**#25 – Quirks**

They each had their quirks – Tifa always insisted on spreading peanut butter and mayonnaise on her bagels for breakfast and Cloud refused to step on any cracks in the sidewalk.

**#26 – Serious**

As they sat waiting for their food to arrive, Cloud knew Tifa was bored immediately when she turned around rummaging through her purse and with a self-satisfied '_Aha_!' drew out a pen, then fixed him with a serious stare, "Tic Tac Toe. Are you X or are you O?"

**#27 – Blaze**

The two very rarely have a blazing row but when it does happen, as it inevitably must to all couples, neither can sleep soundly from their respective ends of the bed, and come morning, both will have drifted, whether consciously or unconsciously none can say, into the other's arms.

**#28 – Quit**

"Quit it, Cloud. I don't want candy," Tifa swatted half-heartedly at the pink wrapping waved in front of her, then swiftly changing tactics, knocked the sweet out of his hands, and kissed him full on the lips, "I want you instead."

**#29 – Apology**

Their private games never failed to bring a smile to his face; tickling Tifa was the one source of entertainment Cloud was always unapologetic for, especially since the woman sneaked into his shower the other day.

**#30 – Dream**

"So what were you dreams about, Cloud?" Tifa purred, shifting to straddle his hips, 'that you had to shout out my name?"

**#31 – Soak**

Never in a million years did Cloud think he would be soaking in a tub of bubbles, although if he was to be entirely truthful, the view of Tifa in front of him did much to placate his wounded pride.

**#32 - Smirk**

Tifa took pride in the fact that she, and only she, knew the taste if Cloud's smirk.

**#33 – Tissue**

Evening at the Seventh Heaven residence meant the boys sitting in the centre of the couch, doling out tissues and popcorn at random, while the girls snuggled happily into their sides for another go at soap dramas.

**#34 – Picture**

They were like a never ending line of bugs, shifty-eyed, irritating and clearly out for only one purpose so why they never seemed to get the picture, Cloud could never tell but he'd be damned if he let the same sleazeball walk through the bar doors twice.

**#35 – Song**

If one pushed the right buttons, Cloud would –grudgingly- admit he didn't _dislike_ watchingTifa's musicals, that some songs were _maybe _catchy and popping them into the VCR on cold, rainy days and singing along was perfectly acceptable _manly_ behavior.

**#36 - Trade**

Despite offering his master seven years of faithful service, Fenrir was eventually placed on market and traded off for a mini-van after a fed up Tifa cried, "That _bike_ is a complete baby hazard," which put everything into perspective.

**#37 – Like**

"And girls really like this?" asked Cloud incredulously for the umpteenth time, wincing again when he stubbed his toes on the buried shells, "You guys are sadists."

**#38 – List **

Since Tifa was often busy tending Seventh Heaven, the responsibility of grocery shopping naturally fell onto his shoulders; the first time Cloud saw the list, his eyes trailed to the ground and he had to smack himself as a reminder, they ran a bar and those were the ingredients.

**#39 – Top**

On the first morning of their honeymoon, Cloud was mortified to discover he was, in fact, very vocal and that now _all_ of Costa del Sol knew he liked it on top.

**#40 – Nowhere**

They were getting absolutely nowhere until Tifa suggested they flip a coin, and whoever won, chose the next directions for the whole trip.

**#41 – Near**

Even when no words were expressed, it was plenty enough for Cloud just to be near her side.

**#42** – **Suspicious**

"What are you thinking of?" Tifa narrowed her eyes suspiciously, her hand darting up to play with his brow. "Let's turn that frown upside down."

**#43 – Spice**

The particular way Tifa arranged her spices and herbs on the rack also meant Cloud was banned from the kitchen until he could memorize and recite the correct order they appeared on the shelf.

**#44 – Glee**

Whenever the family took a trip or had a picnic, Cloud could always be counted on to bring the camera, and whether the situation warranted it or not, shoved the lenses into their faces with devilish glee.

**#45 - Freeze**

Tifa never makes a comment, only gathers Cloud in her arms and holds close him when he jerks awake at night, lungs heaving, mouth frozen in a wordless scream because she's experienced them too and she understands.

**#46 –Phone**

"I tried, Tifa. I really did," Cloud spoke into the phone, his voice sheepish as he glanced at the kids snacking noisily on the last piece of chocolate pie, "They just cornered me. You know how they are."

**#47 - Rhythm**

As the word swam back into view – a dull rhythmic thudding came in his ears – Cloud struggles to his elbows, looks at the covers and grimaces; only two more nights until Tifa comes home.

**#48 – Share**

Three nights into their sharing a bed together, Cloud realized one thing; Tifa was a blanket hog.

**#49 – Hum**

The moment Cloud first kissed Tifa, he finally understood the meaning behind those love ballads Tifa frequently hummed when she was happy.

**#50 – Admire**

Cloud always admired how easily the phase came to men on television and was utterly floored one day when he was mimicking them at how right it felt saying, "Honey, I'm home."

Fin.


End file.
